Los martes a las seis
by findtheScissorhands
Summary: Una pequeña compañera, muda por elección, visitaba a veces al hombre de las tijeras (oneshot, pequeño cuento inspirado en la película).


**Hola, ¿cómo están?**

**Este es mi primer fic sobre esta película (a pesar de lo que es mi nombre aquí, nunca había escrito nada al respecto). No está pensado como una historia de amor, sino como algo más o menos tierno que se me ocurrió durante una clase.**

**Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

.

Ella estaba sola, pero él también estaba solo.

Quizás por eso se entendían tan bien.

.

Nadie le había contado a Telma acerca del hombre de las tijeras. Descubrirlo de repente, escondido en la vieja mansión de la colina, había sido una completa sorpresa. Por supuesto, al principio se asustó. Ella no podía saber que los largos filos que el hombre llevaba en lugar de manos no estaban destinados a hacerle daño. Se asustó, tanto que trató de correr, aunque acabó rodando y cayendo de cabeza, pues entonces era pequeña y torpe, muy torpe... Cualquier desnivel del suelo la hacía resbalar.

Desde allí, desde el suelo, miró mejor al hombre de las tijeras. Primero con temor, claro, pero luego como quien mira un objeto curioso. Su rostro triste no era tan temible como sus tijeras, se dijo. Verlo producía otro tipo de sensación, amarga y dulce a la vez, que ella no podía nombrar, ya que Telma no conocía aún la palabra "empatía".

Pero a pesar de eso, ya no le temió. Se sentaron juntos un momento en el suelo, en silencio.

El hombre de las tijeras parecía ser mudo. Telma, por otro lado, jamás hablaba. Así que a ninguno de los dos les molestó quedarse así, callados y quietos como un par de estatuas.

Pasados unos minutos, con su lógica infantil, Telma creyó que la mejor forma de alegrar a aquel extraño señor era ofrecerle comida, y le tendió tímidamente una galleta con pepitas de chocolate que llevaba en un bolsillo. El hombre, no sin cierto esfuerzo, la tomó pinchándola en la punta de una tijera.

Con ese pequeño gesto se vería sellado el comienzo de su amistad.

.

Cada martes a las seis, cuando la jornada escolar terminaba, Telma evitaba a sus insoportables compañeros de clase, se escabullía por la colina y visitaba al señor pálido y con filos que vivía en la mansión. No podía faltar, ni cuando llovía o hacía frío, pues el hombre siempre estaba solo allá arriba. A veces le llevaba comida, que envolvía en paquetes y guardaba cuidadosamente entre sus libros de clase. Otras veces llevaba periódicos, ya que imaginaba que debía ser molesto no poder leer el periódico.

Telma no dijo nada de esto a nadie. No tenía amigos, o al menos no desde que llegara a aquel pueblo con gente tan colorinche y burlona, así que se explica que en su escuela nadie lo supiera. Pero por qué no habló con sus padres, nadie lo sabe.

Al hombre de las tijeras parecía agradarle la compañía. A veces hasta le sonreía, aunque la suya no fuera una de esas grandes sonrisas que salen en las fotos. Cortaba formas en los arbustos del jardín, y Telma se entretenía mirándolo trabajar. En invierno, en cambio, el hombre dejaba en paz los arbustos, y en cambio esculpía estatuas de hielo. Telma no entendía de dónde venía el hielo, pero entonces sí descubrió el origen la nieve que caía de tanto en tanto en los suburbios. Era una explicación tan impresionante que se sintió muy feliz de conocerla.

Las estatuas cambiaban, rebosantes de imaginación, pero dos de ellas se repetían continuamente: una muchachita de pelo largo, vestida de verano, y una elegante mujer en la que sí, siempre, se dibujaba una amable sonrisa. Telma se preguntaba quiénes serían. ¿Su madre y su hermana? ¿Amigas suyas? Si así era, ¿dónde estaban, y por qué no estaban allí?

Pero el hombre no hablaba, y Telma tampoco. No era posible saberlo.

.

El tiempo pasó. Telma creció rápidamente, como crecen las niñas, y pronto alcanzó los dieciséis años. No había dejado de visitar al hombre, todos los martes a las seis. Él nunca cambiaba. Siempre estaba joven, y siempre cortaba formas en el hielo y los arbustos. Hacía tiempo que Telma no pensaba en él con la palabra "señor", aunque tampoco tenía otra forma de nombrarlo mentalmente que no fuera "hombre de las tijeras".

Telma si cambiaba, al menos físicamente. Se volvía alta, no muy elegante, pero sí interesante a la vista, con el cabello rubio largo y desgreñado, la espalda firme y los brazos fuertes. Se volvía menos torpe, aunque no menos silenciosa; menos curiosa, pero más expresiva en sus gestos.

Ella y el hombre aún se sentaban en el suelo y merendaban, y ella calculaba con las manos el tamaño de las estatuas, y él grababa dibujos en las tablas del piso con las tijeras, algo que había aprendido a hacer últimamente, mirando imágenes de los periódicos que Telma le traía.

Pero para esa época, Telma recibió la noticia de que su familia se mudaría lejos de los suburbios. Había surgido una flamante oportunidad para su padre en una ciudad lejana, al otro lado del país... Oportunidad que debían aprovechar.

Por primera vez en todos los años que llevaba visitando la mansión de la colina, el martes siguiente Telma se prestó a romper el silencio.

- Me voy - le dijo al hombre de las tijeras.- Volveré mañana, pero luego ya no podré volver. Nos vamos de la ciudad.

El hombre la miró sin decir nada, y tras un instante de silencio su expresión se tornó un poco más extraña de lo usual... Abrió mucho los ojos, pero bajó la vista, mirando los grabados en las maderas.

- Lo siento mucho - dijo Telma.

En verdad lo sentía. Aquel "lo siento", dicho con toda serenidad, era tal vez la frase más sincera que hubiese dicho nunca. Y el hombre lo sabía, o al parecer lo supo, pues tras un instante más del silencio de siempre -aunque en realidad aquel era un silencio distinto-, también habló por primera vez. Su voz era sorprendentemente suave.

- No te vayas - dijo, despacio.

- Lo siento mucho - repitió Telma. También sabía que el hombre era sincero... Y que estaba, en verdad, apenado.

Se sentaron en el suelo, como de costumbre. Telma nunca se sentía cómoda hablando demasiado, pero en ese momento le pareció necesario decir algo... Unas pocas palabras, algo consolador. Algo como lo que dirían las personas allá afuera, pero verdadero.

- Volveré en cuanto pueda - aseguró, en voz baja.- Si puedo - aclaró luego, pues consideraba que ser realista era una forma de no ser engañosa, como lo eran las personas allá afuera.

El hombre de las tijeras negó con la cabeza, pero no parecía enojado ni incrédulo, sino solamente triste, triste con _esa_ tristeza. Telma lo miró largamente, y al parecer él también creyó necesario agregar algo más.

- Nadie debe saberlo - musitó.

Tan lacónico como aquello era, fue perfectamente lógico para Telma, tal vez por los muchos ratos que habían compartido, o porque ella aún no había perdido todos los hilos de pensamiento de la niñez. Nadie debía saber que el hombre estaba allí. Era un secreto. No sabía por qué era un secreto, no conocía esa historia, pero eso no era relevante... Había una razón por la que el hombre de las tijeras debía permanecer allí. Y si ella volvía sólo a verlo, si llegaba de pronto a los suburbios para subir a la mansión con su mochila, el secreto estaría quebrado.

Girando la cabeza, Telma miró las estatuas de hielo. Allí estaba la muchacha del cabello largo, con un vestido ondeante, y también la señora de la sonrisa.

- Por eso ellas no volvieron - adivinó.- No porque no quisieran.

Él, tras una pausa, asintió con la cabeza. Los dos volvieron los ojos hacia los pies, o hacia los grabados bajo los pies, y algo pesado, como el mismo hielo, cayó sobre ambos.

- Me llamo Telma - se presentó ella, finalmente, tras todos esos años.

El hombre de las tijeras la miró de reojo, uniendo el nombre a sus rasgos, y luego volvió a bajar la vista.

- Edward - dijo a su vez.

No había mucho más que decir, o no en aquel universo compartido. Las personas allá afuera habrían reaccionado de otra forma, pero no ellos... Y quizás por eso se entendían tan bien. No podían darse la mano, pues él tenía sus tijeras. No pensaron en abrazarse, pues Telma no solía abrazar a nadie, y él sólo recordaba un abrazo, pero uno en verdad sagrado. Sin embargo, se acercaron uno al otro en el suelo, poco a poco, hasta rozarse los hombros, y así se quedaron esa tarde.

Durante las siguientes horas, de vuelta en su hogar, sólo en ello pensaría Telma. En ello, y en una forma de irse sin desaparecer, sin que su amigo pensara que lo olvidaría.

Y el hombre de las tijeras miraría por una ventana, sin saber en cuál de las muchas casitas lejanas estaba ella, todavía.

.

Al día siguiente, temprano, todo estaba listo. El camión de la mudanza había partido ya, y las maletas personales de la familia estaban apretujadas en el baúl y el techo de su auto. Los padres de Telma esperaban a su hija, que había ido al mercado a comprar algunas bebidas para el viaje. El mercado aún estaba cerrado, claro, pero ellos no lo sabían.

El hombre de las tijeras se dio vuelta a su modo rígido al oír pasos en la puerta, y vio a Telma de pie allí, con su ropa descolorida y su mochila, como siempre. Pero llevaba entre las manos una vieja cámara de fotos.

Tras unos gestos inciertos que el hombre, tímido, pareció no entender del todo, finalmente se acercaron de nuevo uno al otro y miraron hacia la lente. La cámara era del padre de Telma, y Telma sabía que las fotos salían al instante, pero nunca la había utilizado por su cuenta y no estaba muy segura de cómo hacerlo. Cuando consiguió disparar, el flash fue inesperadamente fuerte, tanto que sobresaltó a ambos. Telma soltó una especie de risa susurrante, entre asustada y divertida de su propia torpeza, y la cámara se disparó de nuevo.

En la primera foto, el hombre de las tijeras lucía aterrado por la luz, con los ojos cómicamente abiertos, mientras que Telma tenía una igualmente cómica expresión de total concentración, como si estuviera desactivando los cables de una bomba.

Pero en la segunda foto, la risa de Telma había quedado plasmada hasta en sus ojos grises, con su aire a la vez adusto y bueno. Y el hombre de las tijeras, pasado el susto, también cambiaba con ella su leve sonrisa.

Telma pegó las pequeñas fotos en una pared, una encima de la otra, valiéndose de un poco de cinta que llevaba en el bolsillo.

- Son para que te acuerdes - dijo con simpleza. Para que se acuerde de los ratos juntos, de que ella lo extrañaba, de que aún estaría allí cada martes a las seis si pudiera... Todo eso no hacía falta agregarlo. Nunca había hecho falta.

El hombre de las tijeras, de pie junto a ella, miró por mucho rato las fotos. Sonreía un poco aún, y era una sonrisa tan melancólica y honesta como él mismo. Luego, caminando hacia un sitio donde muchos escombros de la casa yacían en montón, pinchó con uno de sus filos un pedazo de madera y se lo tendió a Telma.

Telma lo tomó y lo examinó, arrancándolo con cuidado de la tijera. Sobre la superficie lisa había un grabado que representaba un tallo con muchas hojas, como anticipando una bonita flor. Excepto que, en lugar de una flor, lo que crecía en el extremo era una galleta con pepitas de chocolate.

La despedida fue triste, pero también fue buena, o al menos superaba con gran margen las despedidas que el hombre de las tijeras había vivido antes. Se parecía más a un adiós como corresponde, cálido, con cierta promesa de que quizás no fuese del todo un adiós.

- Volveré en cuanto pueda, si puedo - volvió a decir Telma, que no creía en nada del todo definitivo, ni entonces ni en su niñez.

Poco después partía con su familia en el auto, justificando sin mucho interés la falta de las bebidas y mirando por la ventana las colorinches, insoportables casitas desaparecer una tras otra en el sitio recóndito de su memoria donde se guardaban las cosas que no iba a esforzarse en recordar.

.

En su nueva casa, lejos, Telma colocó la madera grabada en su habitación, apoyada en la mesita de noche. Ni sus padres ni sus nuevos amigos llegaron a enterarse de dónde había sacado tan extraño adorno, pero era en general aceptado, pues parecía una prueba de que hasta alguien como Telma, muda por elección, tenía algo de ternura, algo de imaginación.

En la oscura mansión de la colina, durante los inviernos, una nueva estatua de hielo se agregó a las otras. Cerca de la puerta, como un visitante recién llegado.

.

.


End file.
